


Tiana Project

by ilovetowrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Eventual Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetowrite/pseuds/ilovetowrite
Summary: Let me start by saying that I never intended for things to turn out the way that they did. But, as they say, one thing led to another and, well…Here we are.This wasn’t my intention, and I feel that it is prudent to the story that I tell you this before you begin reading about the crap that is my life.Let’s begin.





	Tiana Project

**Author's Note:**

> My first original work! Please give me advice you have.

Let me start by saying that I never intended for things to turn out the way that they did. But, as they say, one thing led to another and, well…  
Here we are.  
This wasn’t my intention, and I feel that it is prudent to the story that I tell you this before you begin reading about the crap that is my life.  
Let’s begin. 

 

College. I’ve been told that these are the best four years of your life. And, in between picking up double shifts to pay for insanely high tuition, extracurricular activities to help you ‘’branch out’’, homework, and driving home every Sunday to have dinner with my family, I guess it is.  
Of course, it is my junior year and I haven’t looked up from my books long enough to notice, so I wouldn’t notice.  
‘’The paper isn’t even due until Tuesday, Tiana . Why are you doing it already?’’  
That would be my roommate, Laura.  
‘’Because it’s Friday,’’ I respond, not looking away from my computer screen, ‘’And get your feet off of the table. I doubt you’re comfortable.’’  
She huffs before taking her feet off of our makeshift table, which is really just a couple of milk crates with wood on top of them.  
Hey, our dorm is tiny. We make do with what we have.  
‘’Tiana , this is boring,’’ Laura groans, hopping onto my bed, ‘’You have been 21 for a month now, and you haven’t had a drink yet.’’  
Laura Springer and I have been roommates since we were a freshman. No one that I knew in high school, or no one that I talked to, at least, went here. And, honestly, my circle in high school wasn’t exactly that big. So, I put a status on the Facebook page for Dunlap University. Be it fate, luck, or destiny, Laura responded.  
Laura is the exact opposite of who I am. She’s vibrant and confident, a splash of paint on the other side colorless canvas that would be my college experience without her. We are complete opposites- from her bleach blonde hair that falls just pass her shoulders to my black hair in a pixie cut. She’s the lightning to my thunder, my very best friend.  
You know, when she isn’t irritating the crap out of me.  
‘’I don’t like alcohol.’’  
‘’You don’t know if you like something unless you’ve tried it,,’’ Laura tells me in a sing-sing voice, reminding me of the time I used the exact same words on her in the dining hall when she was hesitant to try the new food.  
I can’t stand her,  
‘’If I go out with you tonight, will you allow me to study now?’’  
‘’Yes!,’’ she practically squeals, ‘’Okay. You meet me at radio station at 6:30. We’ll meet up with Belinda and then go out.’’  
With that she’s grabbing her keys and opening the door, mumbling something about having to borrow a dress form the girl down the hallway,  
And I go back to what I should have been doing for the past five minutes: studying.

 

It is a quarter past six that evening when I finally reach the studio.  
One of the nice things about going to such a small school is the amount of student involvement. The other nice thing is that with student involvement, we have a plethora of radio shows. My favorite is the one that is run by Belinda.  
See, Belinda is like our campus’ very own cupid. Everyone comes flocking to her radio station via telephone for love advice. Everyone wants Belinda’s tips.  
Well… they would if they actually knew who it was. She goes by the moniker Aphrodite. Her show is called Aphrodite's Answers. The only reason I know is because Belinda told Laura, and Laura has ab n mouth and no filter. Whatsoever. Still, I guess she must know a thing or two about relationships. She has been with her boyfriend, Ben, for 6 years. (Ugh. Belinda and Ben. How annoyingly cute is that?). Compare that to my exactly zero year of having a boyfriend, and you have to admit that she definitely has more experience. At least by comparison.  
Which is why it is such a surprise when I see Ben storming out of the booth, with Belinda behind him, tears in her eyes.  
‘’Belinda?,’’ I grab her arm as she goes by, ‘’what’s going on?’’  
‘’I’ll explain later. Just please watch the booth, and I’ll be right back.’’  
And, just like that, she’s gone, and I am in charge of the booth.  
Well, crap.  
Belinda considered this booth her second home, and her radio show her baby. And with only a minute left of this song, I hope she’s back in time.  
Because, as with most things in my life, I have no idea what I am doing.

 

Of course, I never get what I wish for. If I did, I wouldn't be in the tight, black dress that Laura insists I wear, and I wouldn’t be taking calculus for a second time.  
And I wouldn’t be left with ten seconds before she is back on air.  
Crap.  
The song ends, and I see the button light up that she;s getting a call.  
Crap!  
Well, now I have two choices. I can either let the call be ignored, and let Belinda’s credibility and her show go down the toilet, Or, I can take the call, and do my best to help a girl who has admittedly never done anything to me, out.  
I am such a good person.  
Quickly, I try to get into Belinda’s mindset, thinking about love, Bruno Mars, and whatever else it is that this girl loves.  
‘’Well, that was Bruno Mars with his new single,’’ I speak into the microphone attempting to imitate Belinda’s deep, Southern accent, ‘’Now, back to taking callers. You’re on, caller number one.’’  
Here goes nothing.  
‘’Hi, Aphrodite. I’m a freshman here. I have a guy problem.’’

‘’Well of course you do, honey! Otherwise, you wouldn’t be callin’! What can Aphrodite help you out with today?’’  
Acting is not my strength in case you can’t tell.  
‘’Well, I really like this guy. We've been friends for a while,’’ the caller begins, ‘’And I think he likes me too. But I’m not sure. What should I do?’’  
Okay, good. Easy enough problem to solve.  
‘’Well, honey, here’s the thing. You like him, and you think he likes you back, right?’’  
‘’Ummm...yeah. That’s literally what I just said.’’  
Rude!  
‘’Well, the only thing you have to do now is take a chance! Ask him out to coffee! Offer to study with him! The worse thing he can say is ‘no’. And if that’s the case, he can just jog on. There’s always someone else.’’  
‘’Okay. That sounds good. Thanks for the advice!’’  
With that, she hangs up.  
This is exactly why I don’t work well with others.  
I think I’m in the clear, but there’s another call after that.  
‘’You’re on with Aphrodite. How can I help you today?’’  
‘’Hey, Aphrodite. I have this problem. See, my girlfriend is mad at me,and I don’t even know what I did? How is that fair?’’  
Um, it’s not. Dump her.  
Of course, I don’t say that.  
‘’Well, sugar, we have all been through his. I know I have’’ enter fake laughter, because I’m single like a one dollar bill ,’’The best thing you can do is to get her alone and try to talk to her.’’  
‘’What if she won’t talk to me?’’  
‘’Well, then, i’d approach one of her friends.Get them to talk to her, convince her to talk to you.’’  
‘’And if she doesn't respond after that?’’  
‘’Then, as I told the last caller she can jog on.’’  
‘’Okay…I’ll try. Thanks, Aphrodite!’’  
‘’No problem, honey,’’ I say as he hangs up.  
There’s ten seconds of no calls, and this is usually when Belinda likes to talk about things happening on campus.  
‘’If any of you are looking for a nice little outing for you and your honey, don’t forget that the winter formal is just around the corner! Don’t forget your tickets. They are available with the office of social events, located in the main building. And please, no extravagant prom proposals. We’re no longer in high school. Go big or go home, but don’t go over the top!’’  
I banter on for another ten minutes, before it is finally time for this radio show to be over.  
‘’Well, that’s all until next time. See you all next Saturday. And feel free to message me anytime at my blog. New postings two times a week/ Bye for now!’’  
And what that, I am off the air.  
Thank. Goodness.  
‘’Nice job. You doused more Gone with the Wind than you did Belinda, but nice job.’’  
‘’Laura, how long have you been here?’’  
‘’About fifteen minutes. I was enjoying you sounding like a Southern Belle too much.’’  
I can’t stand her.  
‘’Ha ha ha. I’m glad I amuse you. Do not get used to it. I was simply covering for Belinda,’’ i lean back in my chair, stretching, ‘’Where is she.’’  
‘’Poor thing is a wreck,’’ Laura sighs, ‘’We're taking her out for drinks. She will explain then.’’  
Good, because I want an explanation for why I just had to pretend to be her for the past half hour.  
I think I deserve that.


End file.
